narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pride of their Clan: Ibitsu Uchiha vs Kamui Kawahiru
Ibitsu Uchiha, a man who had been in exile for over sixty years, was emerging from a cave in the Land of Fire. He had been following Riyan Uchiha and his Yonkou friend, Seireitou. He'd witnessed their battle with Kamui, in fact, he was about to make his move to get Riyan when Kamui vanished, leaving him edgy as to what would happen next. A dirt covered man was running through the mountain trail at a stumbling rate; he had stolen several scrolls of rare value from a shop, from a nearby village. Upon running however, he ran into a man who possessed dark purple eyes, filled with emptiness and loneliness. The man looked at him for what seemed forever, and knew he was going to die. "Stop! Don't!" He said, he rose running from his terror. "I'm poor, I was promised money for these scrolls, this will help support my family!" Whatever he had said had triggered something in the individual to cause him to close his eyes, his face tensing up. Before the poor man could beg any further he immediately fell apart in a fountain of his own innards, sliced into an inconceivable amount of pieces. The man looked down upon his created mess, as something caught his attention; a chakra that was vaguely familiar to him. With a small prayer for the fallen soul, he took off down the rocky path ahead. Ibitsu closed his eyes, "Kamui...you flashed away...you knew didn't you? You knew that I was after the Uchiha boy. You were trying to protect your little brother by intimidating me away from that spot, weren't you?" the Uchiha said to seemingly no one, though he knew Kamui could hear him, as he leaned against a lone tree. With a sudden red flash, Kamui had appeared before the Uchiha; his eyes remaining closed. He scoffed, "As if I care for that little child. He has no talent, and frankly, I have no interest." he retorted. He then opened his eyes, "How about you, Ibitsu? The greatest of the Uchiha, resorting to toomfoolery of this degree? Your ancestors would weep." "They already are." he replied plainly, "But they do not matter to me. That boy does though. His chakra is....interesting at the least." he explained. He opened his eyes at this point, "Kamui...be honest with yourself, Seireitou has grown. What reason would bring you to these mountains, if not but to check up on him?" he began, "But that's not all. Seireitou came here knowing you would be here....he too was curious about you. Interesting how brotherly relationships work, isn't it? No matter how much you want to, you cannot just ignore a brother forever." Kamui sighed, "That boy... is a disgrace to my name." was all he answered with, as he took a gander over to Ibitsu. "Interesting chakra? How so?" he asked. Ibitsu folded his arms, and talked to Kamui as if he was an old acquaintance, "Other than the obvious influence of the Eight-Tailed Beast, that boy has an alarmingly cold and distant chakra. At the same time, there are moments when it becomes very heavy. During his fight with you, for instance, there was a brief moment when his chakra seemed to feed off of his emotion and actually push against your own overwhelming presence." he explained. Kamui smirked, and at a rare moment, "You know, that is a perfect That's what She said moment." he joked. Quickly regaining a serious composure, "Then tell me. If you are following that boy, why is he in Konoha... and you are here?" "The answer is in front of me. You are why I am still here. As long as you interfere, there is no way possible to get close to them, because your little brother will sound the alarm." he replied, unfolding his arms, now being instantly back-to-back with Kamui, "You are one of the few shinobi I respect, so I will fight you with my Sharingan." he said, his eye changing into that of the Sharingan. Shinobi Clash Kamui closed his eyes, "Very well. However... you will learn that... the gap between us is like night and day, Ibitsu." he mused, not even giving an inch. "Indeed they are." he spat. Lightning spewed from his body, forming a spider web-like cloud of electricity that was intent on forcing Kamui away from Ibitsu. With a slight of hand, Kamui had dodged the stray sparks of lightning, and allowed one string of it to wrap around his arm. "Adamant... Cannon." he imagined, as several shards of adamant burst from his palm, planning to rip Ibitsu to shreds. Ibitsu dodged with immense speed, appearing opposite of Kamui's current stance. "So that is your famous Adamant Cannon jutsu, eh?" he whispered, eying the Kawahiru. Ibitsu formed a seal so quickly it appeared as a blur and several poofing noises were heard, but little time was left to access the source of the noise as Ibitsu charged in, kicking up at Kamui's face, only to wrap his leg around Kamui's neck in an attempt to slam him into the ground. "You always were like this, Ibitsu. You see your opening, and you rush in without thinking." he pondered, meerly turning his head to back away from the kick. Little did Ibitsu know, this was a ploy to gain momentum as he jumped up and kicked with the other leg, completing a wheel kick; striking swiftly across the uchiha's face. There was a rather explosive blast of smoke as Ibitsu vanished. The real one appeared in the tree he had been leaning against earlier, "Be careful Kamui, and watch my seals. Shadow clones are easy for me to create at a split second. You should know the real me would never charge in like that." he said in a rather insulting manner. He reached down and drew a long katana from his side, "I wonder if your eyes can tell whether I too am a Shadow clone or not. I made about four just a moment ago, and you destroyed merely one." "Why are you putting so much distance between us?" he mused, looking up at him. "If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and attack. You are the one who wants me out of the way, after all. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all." he mocked, crossing his arms. "Correct." Ibitsu replied, now beside Kamui with his hand on his shoulder, "It seems I can reach your heart." he muttered, bringing his blade down to Kamui's back. Kamui peered over his shoulder, "You cannot reach... that which is submerged in darkness." he muttered, as he literally exploded, resulting in Ibitsu being pulled into the explosion. Kamui's true body was about a yard away from the explosion zone. "Dispersing the enemy's strength... that's the first rule of battle, isn't it?" he mused. Ibitsu appeared on a cliff above and behind Kamui thanks to Izanami. "Incorrect young Kawahiru. The first and only rule of battle is survive, no matter the cost. There is no such thing as fair and just in battle. Nor is there a such thing as an orderly battle. Necessity trumps all of the so called 'rules of combat'." he lectured. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique." he said rather stotic, as he flashed the seals and blew three large dragon shaped flames at Kamui. Kamui sighed, "You never do learn, arrogant Uchiha." he said, allowing the flames to erupt and catch onto Kamui's body. His appearance had not changed, as he burnt away at these flames. "Look again." he said, as he appeared upside down to Ibitsu's vision. "Welcome... to the reverse world." he declared. "It's all reversed.." he thought to himself. "Kamui's all powerful Dream Release, eh? Hmm, it's a little early, but I think I'll use 'that' now.." he thought, watching Kamui closely with his Sharingan. Kamui closed his eyes, "Everything is meaningless in the face of overwhelming power. Did you think you could crush me if you used Uchiha tactics? How Naive. Or perhaps your natural understanding of the word "Power" itself simply differs from mine. Allow to me to teach you what "Power" truly is." he mused, as three other Kamui appeared alongside him, circling Ibitsu. Ibitsu crossed his arms, not seeming to really care, "How foolish. You thought for a second that your Release technique could possibly fool me? I'm more cautious than that. But go on, show me your technique." "Allow me to ask you something, Ibitsu." he began, his eyes remaining closed. "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" he asked. "Such a filthy question, coming from the murderer of the Kawahiru clan. As I said, necessity trumps all other 'rules or etiquettes'. Your question..both answers are but mere choices, but for me to say what I would chose would be foolish of me as I do not see the future....nor do I close my eyes to paths such as 'evil' or 'righteousness'. They are foolishness to me." he responded crypticly. Kamui kept his eyes closed, and meerly sighed, "If you want me to step out of your way, then I suggest you end this charade of tomfoolery." he warned. Ibitsu remained stationary, "You have to end this pathetic, genjutsu look-alike first, my dear Kawahiru." Kamui chuckled, "You insult me, my friend. A meer illusion is not my power." he made clear, as three more Kamui had all appeared. "Now bring it, Uchiha of the Leaf." Kamui vs Sharingan Ibitsu slowly faded away, as did everything around them. When things were back to normal, he appeared with one eye shut. "I never was affiliated with the Leaf. I am an Uchiha born before even that of Madara. As for you, young Kamui, there is much about shinobi you do not know. Nor do you know much about jutsu compared to a man with nearly a century of experience."